


Options

by Emipen20



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gingerpilot, Gingerpilot Week, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-War, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emipen20/pseuds/Emipen20
Summary: Poe and Armitage's relationship after Armitage defects from the First Order.





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long Fic so I apologize but it didn't feel right to break it up into chapters

Poe’s occasional comm calls trying to get information disguised into flirting quickly turned into a routine, one Armitage particularly enjoyed, not even noticing when it stopped being about information. It took their first face to face meeting in backwater worlds for him to understand what they were feeling. After that his whole life drastically changed. 

Hux found himself actually helping the Resistance fight against the First Order, mostly out of spite for Kylo Ren, but also out of love for Dameron. So it didn’t come as a complete shock when he defected.

Dameron insisted they get married before the last mission to take down the final string of the First Order. Hux wasn't sure they were ready for that kind of commitment, in fact, he hadn’t been sure of much since defecting, but he had learned the hard way that Poe’s not the kind of person you can say “no” to. Poe also had a way of making the worst seem easy. His beautiful cocky grin made Hux want to simultaneously punch him in the face and kiss his lips.

Poe knew they were meant to be even before Armitage defected. There was no doubt in his mind that sooner or later they’d be husband and husband. Even though Poe constantly received negative comments about their relationship from other Resistance members his love for Hux never faltered and he simply ignored the warnings, threats or stares. 

Dameron understood their hesitation, and quite frankly even their anger, but he also held hope that they’d eventually come around, once they had a chance to get to know Hux like he had, well, maybe not exactly as he had. Afterall Poe knew Armitage better than his X-Wing. 

Poe’s love and admiration for Armitage only grew as he relayed his plan for taking down the First Order. He could not have been more proud as he watched Hux making all the difference in the Resistance, they finally stood a chance against the First Order. 

It was clear all Hux needed to flourish was a different command, environment, and a little freedom. Poe had no doubts it would be the end of the war as Hux debriefed the team on their most dangerous attack against the First Order yet.

Dameron appreciated the complexity of Hux’s plan, all units were designed to fit together like domino tiles working together to tumble down on top of the last remnants of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s army. The room cleared as Hux finished his briefing. This was Poe’s moment and he took it,

“Hey ’Tage, it's a great plan!” Dameron squeezed his hand. 

Hux let out a small smile at the compliment. “Thank you, I worked hard on it.” 

“I do have a little something to add though since this mission is particularly dangerous.” 

“And what would that be, Commander?” Hux frowned confused, he figured his planning was rather thorough.

“I'm going to need you to marry me, General,” Poe smirked as he spoke as if that was no big deal.

“Excuse me?” Armitage cocked an eyebrow.

“Marry me, Armitage Hux.” Dameron took Hux’s hands, holding them tenderly. “There's no way I'm going to die as just your boyfriend. If I die tomorrow, I want it to be on my terms.” He took a deep breath. “As your husband.” 

“Poe - you are coming back!” Hux is aware of the risk but he can’t deny that Dameron has made it out fine from worst odds. “Regardless if we’re married or not.”

“Are you saying you don't want to marry me? ‘Cause we both know that's not true.” Poe blushed. “You did give up the First Order for me after all.”

“Don't flatter yourself, Commander.”

“You know better than anyone that's all I ever do, General.” Poe can’t help himself.

Hux sighed. “I gave up my army because a man child assumed to have control over me and my men so I had to prove him inequitably wrong.”

“What's holding you back Armie? It's ok to be a little scared. It just means you're human. I love the kriff out of you and I know you love me too, even when you’re not comfortable showing. So before you can overthink this any more than you already have, let's just be a little reckless.” Poe kissed him before he could say something snarky in response.

They were married that afternoon. Unfortunately, their honeymoon would have to wait until after the mission.

Hux had never been this scared before, not even when his father walked into his quarters visibly drunk and angry, nor when he arrived at the Resistance base for the first time. He was used to his father’s beatings and Poe made sure his switch from General to refugee was soft, letting him get used to living on the other side of the war before taking on a more commanding role.

Going after the First Order was almost child’s play for him and having Poe’s support made getting his revenge to feel even better. The Order had taken so much from him and he was going to take it all back. He just hoped it wouldn’t cost him his husband.

\------

Even though Poe completely ignored orders - as he often did, risked his life multiple times to save his squad, leading to his X-Wing getting hit by an ion cannon, meaning he had to complete the mission with Black One’s right wing on fire, almost frying BB-8’s circuits with the number of repairs he had to do all at once just to keep them in the air, he did it. He makes it out alive and also lived up to his title “Best pilot in the Resistance” in the process.

Sadly, alive didn’t mean well. Hux felt tortured seeing Dameron wrapped in a bacta suit, hearing doctors and nurses say “we did everything we could”, which might as well have meant they lost hope. Before even he would’ve been hopeless but if Poe had taught him anything it was to never give up so Armitage refused to leave his husband’s side, even though he was unresponsive. Dameron spent the first month of their marriage in critical condition in the med bay.

Poe blinked awake slowly, confused and week. His eyes wandered around the room, wincing at the lights. As he adjusted to the brightness again he focused on Hux, sitting in a chair next to his med bed. Now he knew where he was and that explained the pain. His husband was lost in thought, messing with Shara's ring on his finger, his ring now. Poe smiled proudly to himself, causing him to cough.

“Holding for General Hugs.” Poe’s throat was dry and he was barely out of a coma and the first thing out of his mouth in a hoarse voice was a joke. That didn’t surprise Armitage in the slightest. It did, however, take a few seconds for Hux to register that Dameron was awake and talking. 

“Maker, you're awake.” Hux sighed in relief getting him a glass of water with a straw. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Commander. Or should I say, husband.” Hux said slowly, trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking. 

Poe smirked through his swollen and sore lips. “Husband.” He nodded. ”I prefer that title now.”

\------

It’s been almost three years since the Resistance won the war and just as long since Hux’s been married to the love of his life. The Galaxy was still just beginning to recover from the effects of war and setting up another New Republic proved easier than anticipated.

Dameron tried his hardest to not dwell on sad memories from the war. Everything was different after they won. He felt like another person completely, even if it wasn’t true. Although that time is filled with sorrow it was also filled with love. Hux made even the darkest moments of the war a little brighter. No matter how awful he felt during the war it had gifted him, Armitage Hux. He finally felt complete.

Poe always figured he’d move back to Yavin 4 after the war ended - when he imagined himself surviving even if they had lost. Armitage liked the idea of fading into obscurity there, no longer being the former General of the First Order who defected to the resistance, ultimately aiding their victory. However, they both felt a sense of duty. Their job wasn’t over yet.

They settled on Coruscant to help rebuild the galaxy. Hux as an architect and Dameron as a flight instructor at the Academy.  
,  
Leia always expressed to Poe that he would be a good fit for the Senate when it came time to restart a government. His charismatic charm and roguish looks it would be a piece of cake making people agree with him. But he had sat through enough of her meetings and debriefings to know that was the opposite of what he wanted to do with life for him. He needed his freedom.

Dameron suggested Hux for the open position she had. He would certainly be a great fit. However, Hux saw it differently. 

"I just spent my entire life up until now fighting against this system of government. And to top it all off, do you honestly believe they'd even let me within the compound- let alone the Senate itself?” Armitage chuckled when Poe asked. 

Poe felt silly for even thinking that would work. “Yes, you’re right.”

“I’m not mad, Dameron. I have something I never had before now."

"Didn't have that before?"

"Options, Dameron. I never had the option to have an opinion before. Everything was always decided for me. I either complied without question, or I was physically forced to.” Hux didn’t have to say specifics. Dameron knows it was beatings, insults or chocking. 

Hux is unphased by the horrors of his past but whenever he mentions something Poe gets on extra supportive mode so he avoided going into detail. 

Poe opened his mouth to speak, delaying for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "Well, Hugs. You have every option in the Galaxy open to you. I'm happy you chose me to live them with you."

Hux smiled shyly and placed a soft kiss to Poe's cheek. "Me too, Dameron. Me too.”

Their life was fairly routine-based now. Even though they were both extremely busy at work Poe always found time to bring Armitage lunch every day. Poe argued that he had to make sure he ate because otherwise he'd focus too much on work and forget all about it, how he did in the Order. Hux knew it also had something to do with the fact that his husband can't go too many hours without a kiss.

Wednesday’s were particularly boring for Hux because of the weekly meeting. He knew he had to participate but he felt it was simply a waste of time. He ran his fingers through his hair, something he’d do whenever he disinterested. He had picked up the habit after he stopped wearing it slicked back, but he also hated it falling on his face. 

When his boss smiled and nodded that’s when he knew the meeting was over, even if he had dozed off, looking out the window - the view from the 30th floor was stunning and a good distraction from all the pointless discussions his coworkers had about colors or decorations. He’s always the first one out since Poe was on his way for lunch. Today was no different, except for the unusual noises in the hall. A quick walk around reveals the source.

A group of younglings with their teacher, gazing at some building blueprints hanging on the wall as their teacher tells them about its history and how it will be restored. Armitage smiles softly, he had completely forgotten about their scheduled visit.

Hux watches them silently until the teacher notices him and frowns. No doubt he’s been recognized. He steps in before the man has a chance to scoot his students away from him. Hux understands that he’s frightened but he’s harmless now.

Armitage kneels down to their eye level with a soft smile. “See that one?” He points at the tall roughly sketched tower in front of them. “That's the old Imeici Spire. Or, at least, what it used to look like. Back then it was a place full of bad things and a lot of misguided people.” He speaks in simple terms so they’ll understand. “Now, with your help, we’re trying to take everything that made it bad and replace it with a little love.” He smiles as some of them giggle. “With a little love even the worst things or people can change, then they’re not so scary anymore.”

Hux was so caught up explaining what they’ll do in the tower that he didn’t realize Dameron was watching them. 

Poe stood just behind the group as to not get their attention. He was enjoying seeing his husband surrounded by younglings. Poe always wanted a family but because of all the responsibilities he had during the war it got pushed to the back of his mind and up until this moment he hadn’t pulled it back. It both shocking and a turn on finding out how good Armitage Hux, former General of the First Order was with younglings. Poe’s so in love with his husband.

The younglings were so drawn in by Hux’s speech, listening to every word he said and asking questions about things they didn’t understand until one of them turned around to look at another sketch and saw Poe. “NO WAY! YOU’RE COMMANDER DAMERON OF THE RESISTANCE!” The youngling boy yelled in excitement.

Poe chuckled softly, kneeling down to talk to them with a big smile on his face. “Hi, guys! Are you enjoying learning all about the cool things they’re doing with the old buildings here in the Republic?” Poe’s endless charm works even on younglings as they tell him all about what they learned but they want to know about his war stories. 

Dameron stands up, walking over to Hux and gently kissing his cheek. “You guys don’t want to hear my war stories, they’re not nearly as exciting as his.” He draws attention back to Hux. “He was the General of the entire First Order! And unfortunately, very good at it, making my job harder.” Poe laughs to make the kids at ease. “But I worked hard and showed him a little love, so he joined our side of the fight and helped us win the war! Just like his work to rebuild the galaxy.” 

The younglings gasp in amazement, speaking on top of each other trying to know more stories but their teacher calms them down, letting them know they still have other places to visit. If it were up to the kids they’d stay there all day. They reluctantly say goodbye and thank them for their time.

Poe waves to them until they’re out of sight then drags his husband to his office. Their lunch is already cold anyways. He locks the door behind them, drawing the blinds and attacking his husband’s lips with passionate kisses. 

“What are you doing Dameron?” Hux asks sternly in between kisses. 

“This.” Dameron pushed his husband against the wall, kissing his neck then going back to his lips, only letting Hux catch his breath for a second before kiss again, dragging a bite of his bottom lip. 

“Let’s have a baby.” Poe purrs against his husband's ear. 

Armitage chuckles, confused as to where that came from. “You are aware that's physically impossible?”

“Yes, I’m aware of how gay sex works, Hugs.” Dameron rolls his eyes. “We can still have a baby though.”

“This is so sudden, Dameron.” Hux’s not prepared to have this conversation. He knows if they do it now he’ll end up hurting his husband’s feelings.

“I mean... I want a family with you, Hugs. I want us to start a family. Our family.” Poe pours all his love for his husband into a sweet kiss.

“Oh.” It’s all Armitage can muster to say when he realizes Poe’s serious. He’s taken aback, having children was never something he considered. He never expected to live past the war, let alone get married or have a family.

Poe frowns as Armitage pulls away from him. He grabs his hand before he’s too far out of reach only letting go as they sit on the chairs in front of his desk.

“I’ve never thought about having children before. I’m not sure I want to. What brought this on, anyway?” This is not a conversation Armitage expected to have on his lunch break. 

“I saw you with the younglings. You were great with them and it made me want one of our own.” Poe blushes at the thought of Armitage holding their baby.

“Can’t we discuss this at home?” Hux sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to avoid the incoming headache that this conversation is sure to cause. 

“Yeah. I guess, it can wait.” Dameron brushes the back of his neck all the way back to his face with his calloused hands. He’s embarrassed and a little frustrated. They’ve been married for a long time, starting a family shouldn’t be this much of a commotion. 

“I’ll see you at home then.” Poe gathers his jacket - that he threw on the ground in the heat of the moment before their argument. He kisses his husband before he can protest and walks away. 

Armitage grabs his wrist, holding him in place, with a heartbreaking look of worry in his eyes. “You will be there, right?” He fears this could be a discussion they don’t come back from. 

Dameron nods softly. “Of course, Hugs. Nowhere else I'd rather be.” He steps on his tippy toes so he can rest his forehead on Hux’s. “You don’t ever have to worry about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by @thearmitagehux on Tumblr then edited and revised by @interstellardoggydaddy. This wouldn't be possible without them.


End file.
